Conventionally, an apparatus is known as a work supply apparatus which supplies a work a machine tool such as an automatic lathe in which a plurality of works are accommodated in a cylindrical work accommodation part positioned within a main spindle such that they are aligned, a work positioned at the tail end is pressed by means of a pestle-like pressing member within the work accommodation part so that the work moves for a distance which is equal to the length of a single work, and works are sent to the chuck of the main spindle one by one from the work accommodation part (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In the work supply apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a magazine 6 in which an accommodation part which stacks and accommodates a plurality of materials (work) 7 is integrally provided in a sending pestle 5 corresponding to the pressing member and a cylindrical part corresponding to the work accommodation part. In this work supply apparatus, the accommodation part is used as a work replenishing part, and the material 7 is replenished from the accommodation part (work replenishing part) to a space which is formed when the sending pestle 5 is retracted with a material 8 being held by a chuck 4.